Mystifying Forest
by Cabbage Pot
Summary: Three teams, eighteen Pokemon, one prize. Who will brave it all and who will sit at the side lines? All you can do is wait and read. -SYOCS Open. I need three girls and there is a preview and contestant list in Chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

"Well hi there! I'm your brand new host, Goodra! And welcome to the my new show, Total Pokemon!"

Mr Goodra, a sparkilling yellow Goodra at that, stood at the top of the tallest tree in the forest. It stood out like a Charmander in a pack Emolga due to its massive height, its trunk was thick and well nurtured while its branches shot out in all directions, leaves as green as Bulbasaurs bulb. Sitting right at the top of it all tho was a small landing pad of sorts which our beloved new host sat.

"Yes! Us Pokemon get to take on this game now -and all thanks to the Mystery Dungeon spin offs- and I thought it would be fun to mix things up a bit from what the humans had." He shot a smirk to the camera. "Yeup, we're in the Mystifying Forest for this series, I thought the occasional mist and traps might make things more...interesting for some challenges. But this season has a twist!"

Goodra quickly flicked a pair of reading glasses on as he pulled out a slip of paper. "Yes, for those whom don't know, the Mystifying Forest is home Luminous Spring, a popular place for Pokemon to evolve. If one of this years contestant's find this spring and successfully evolve, they and their team will be granted a 'special' reward WHICH we'll all discover later on." He laughed for a moment, just thinking about what this reward is before throwing his glasses and the paper off to the side.

"Now, for those who don't know what Total Drama was, it was this reality T.V. show full of romance, backstabbing, heartbreak, alliances and a fart machine. In Total Pokemon, we're going to take all that, but in Pokemon form! However, my lovely Co-Host has made it her mission to mess with any romance in the best way possible. So here to explain how things work and introduce the vic- I, eh...CONTESTANTS! Issssss..."

A big light colored thing came bouncing across the tree tops from a far distance, as it neared, the longish curly ears came into view. With in a few seconds she did one last big jump before landing next to Goodra. Audino. A very elegant, currently mega evolved Audino.

She twirled around causing a bright purple light to consume her and once done, she was just you're regular Audino with a mega stone necklace around her neck.

"HAYYYYYY!" Audino cheered, giving her co-host a quick hug before smiling brightly into the camera. "I'm you're other host Audino! Now, this series treats the contestants a little different. They will all be living in our little underground house...thingie...I think. Each team has their own room but share the bathroom, kitchen, common area yada yada. They will be expected to cook their own food -food which will be provided every two days so yay rationing! Clean their own space with the supplies provided while also competing in challenges!"

The screen went static for a moment before Audio was in view again, she was now in what looked like a room full of mirrors with a single chair in the middle which she sat on. "The confessional we based off Big Brother, here the Pokemon will get to air their dirty laundry, tell the world their evil plans and everything else they want such as 'I want that tape, give me that tape!'"

The screen fizzed again, Audino was now in what was assumed to be the kitchen, it was fairly basic for the most part, lots of counters, a sink, plenty of storage with one big fridge however, two cookers sat side-by-side and what looked like a island surrounded by stools took up most of the walking space. "So now for the actual important stuff, Goo has already mentioned the hidden evolution 'special', because of this, we will not be accepting any fully evolved Pokemon, Pokemon without an evolution are perfectly fine tho. Second we will be having three teams, each team will have six contestants each meaning a total of eighteen Pokemon for this show! Mega stones are also hidden all over the forest, if one is found, its for that Pokemon to keep."

* * *

I turned on Youtube and forgot what I was doing so lets just end that there XD

Genderless Pokemon are good, if they have a preference just say. Same with Trans, Genderfuild etc. Its sallll goood.

Anyway, the actual app. You can send in through reviews or PM.

Species:

Gender:

Personality: (Please be as detailed as possible):

Move set (Its fine if they don't have all six moves):

Special pattens? (Such as scars, bangs etc)

Special clothes? (Like scarfs, boots, hats etc)

What kind of pokemon would they be friends with?

Who would they be enemies with?

If they had a romance, what kind of pokemon?

What would be their reaction to being eliminated early?

At the merge?

Third?

Second?

First?

Their reaction to being brought back into the comp?

Whats their fears?

Whats their strengths?

Do they have any cooking skills?

And lastly is there any other information?

Thats it, if I can't get all 18 Pokemon, I'll either make it less or just fill in the rest with my own and have them be eliminated first, lastly thanks all for stopping by and I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. OC list

**Hi guys, sorry for taking forever with this update even if it aint the actual story, I just wanted to show you the OCs that I have currently selected for the story.**

 **Now I'm sorry if I didn't pick your OC, the reason was either not enough was given for the personality, I didn't really have many ideas for said Pokemon or I wanted a bit more variety and the OC you gave didn't apply to that. Feel free to edit any OCs I didn't pick to help with that or send in a different OC and I might reconsider.**

 **Next, I only have ten selected as of right now and I need 18, I have six boys and four girls and need 9 of each. Lastly, I am fully aware that some of my selected OCs are fully evolved and depending on some stuff, they may be turned into the second/first stage of their evolution.**

 **But again, thank you all for sending OCs, if I don't get enough, I'll just use others sent by Magnemitegeek and/or make a few of my own.**

 **But here is the cast as it stands right now:**

Boys:

Crobat by Fuzzboy8888

Eevee by Magnemitegeek

Flaaffy by Kamihana Kajimura

Infernape by God510

Scraggy by Norbus95

Aggron by Gdmaster123

Staravia by WhiteDiamondNinja8484

Minccino by TrickyEspeon

Swabu by DeviouslyNormal

Female:

Tyranitar by 'Guest'

Breloom by Rusherman

Whismer by Backspace9845

Umbreon by TheMasterKat

Cyndaquil by CGStrykerz

Servine by WhiteDiamondNinja8484

 **Yep! Got all 9 boys now, just need 3 more girls XD Again, thanks to everyone for submitting and sorry for making you all wait way longer than you should for the actual story. Hopefully next Friday I will have the six selected girls and then I can actually start writing the story. Also, when I take a look next week, if OC's are sent in by a person who has already gotten in, I might accept them where as I haven't been. (Yes I know I already got two by WhiteDiamondNinja8484 but that's cos I've had a plot idea with the two characters).**

 **And I guess, seeing as it's rather unfair to go about...Three weeks now? Without any proper story, here is the start of the first episode (It hasn't been proofread yet cos obviously the chapter aint finished):**

The contestants stood in total 'aw' as the lead host made his way in; twirling on spot in centre stage, sparkling like a star in the night sky as the lights reflected off his amazing yellow...scales? Yeah lets just go with scales.

He was truly fabulous!

"Hello contestants! And welcome to Mystifying Forest! I am your true host, Goodra!" He gave a rather forced cough, causing his voice to return rather stern than the former 'stereotypical preforming gay man' he held before. The happy look in his eyes faded to a more bored one as he scanned the contestants. "...You have got to be kidding me!" He turned his attention to the co-host, shooting a rather soul crushing glare. "Audino, the actual heck? THESE are the Pokemon you picked?"

She rolled her eyes in retaliation. "Well I'm sorry Mr 'This show was my idea'. If you have an issue with the Pokemon that YOU let me pick, then maybe YOU should have picked them and sorted out the actual accommodations."

"Oh no you didn't gurl! You know my summer line was WAY more important then this show."

Audino just sighed and glared harder. "Listen here 'Sparkles'. I can easily go mega and DESTROY you! Do you want that? Huh? On live T.V.? Do you want me to give your shiny s*beep* a good whooping?"

"Excuse me-" One of the contestants mumbled. "...The teams?"


End file.
